


Shortcut

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Hate Sex, Human Names Used, M/M, Pirate!AU, Pirate!England, Pirate!Spain, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is one of the most well-known pirate Captains there are and Antonio is the hot pirate that sails under his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry there's no actual lube but I promise I'll write something in there when I figure what would a pirate carry around suitable for sex. Let's just pretend it's perfectly natural to use spit, okay? (Please).

Arthur was the Captain. Antonio was one of the cruelest sailors that shipped under Arthur’s name. Hands covered with blood and back bathing in sweat, he had gained a small fortune with a sweet smile on his face for The Captain. Arthur, determined to one day rule the Seas, had picked him like many others up from a shady pub from the dark, hidden corners of the world. Promising these young fools all the gold, glory and guts of the enemies they could imagine, it was really no problem to gain himself a promising lot of crooks. With their old ship with dirty white sails they had already gained a name around themselves. Arthur, with madmen and lunatics in his ship, robbing the shores all days and feasting all nights, was going down in history.

It was a peaceful day in early June. The Sun was blessing them with heat and most of the sailors were just lying around the deck, catching some rays. The Captain was in his cabin with a bunch of maps, trying to decide which course to take. With a heavy sight and rubbing his temples he decided to just sail further down the coast. Even though his men were starting to get restless, there were pubs and places to trash in their further destination too. And if anyone had a word to cross, they could tell the little fishes hi from Arthur.

He stepped out of his cabin to the hot sun and immediately pulled his hat further to cover his face. Climbing behind the wheel, he cleared his throat making the people lying around to jump up and start doing what they were actually supposed to do. Arthur smirked to himself and checked the compass hanging from his belt. He turned the ship a little bit so they were hitting the right direction. Arthur heard someone walking behind him, towards him. Without turning, he barked a “what” leaning against the wooden helm.

“If you turned the ship to port we would be there sooner, you know”, he heard the smug voice say. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face the sun-kissed, conceited bastard that for some reason or other he still tolerated to have on board. He really needed to reconsider, Arthur thought. He merely raised an eyebrow and was glaring the other in a way that made most of the people he had met stutter and apologize for whatever reason. But not this one, that son of a bitch.

“As if I’m going to take any kind of advice from a lazy whore like you”, he snarled. Antonio, un-faced, flashed him one of his trademark smirks. He looked so innocent smiling like that, like a kid who had successfully stolen a cookie from a jar. With a blink of eye that smile often turned into a beastlike grin that made you want to run the other way back to the safe of your mother’s hems.

“Aww, sounds like someone’s bitter I haven’t fucked them up a wall yet”

“Oh? I didn’t know you had the balls to fuck someone up with”

 The green in Antonio’s eyes turned a shade darker when he lowered his chin a bit, still smiling but with the honest spark lost now. It was just deep green like the ocean was blue. Arthur remembered why he hadn’t kicked the cocky pirate away yet. Antonio took a step forward a single golden tooth showing through his wolfish grin.

“You sure sound all confident for someone without any kind of weaponry with them”, Antonio whispered low.

“Poppet, I’ll take you down my hands tied up”, Arthur smirked back, eyes glistening with thrill.

“Wanna try?” Antonio was now standing so close they were almost touching.

“HEY CAPTAIN, WE’RE GOING TO HIT THE ROCKS IF WE KEEP UP LIKE THIS”, someone shouted at them, waking them both up from their little play. Arthur shot a dirty look at the one who had dared to shout at his superior, narrowing his eyes and wishing he had his gun with him, making the deck washing idiot quiver and mutter an apology. Antonio had walked away and was now nowhere to be seen.

 

It was the next day and Arthur was once again searching the maps for a more conventional solution. He had checked the route Antonio had suggested the day before and was bitter to note that it, in fact, would lead them perhaps even three days sooner to their destination. The only but was that about a year ago Arthur had barely missed hanging dead from his neck and was now not so keen to sail past that particular harbor. He didn’t take it as a serious threat, but the memory of thick, stained rope around his neck was still a little too fresh in his mind.

Antonio had then, in the middle of his little memoirs, walked in banging the door behind him closed.

“Ugh, what do you want”, Arthur drew out an exaggerated sigh. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“A little bird told me you’re not going to take us through the west harbor like I told you to do”, Antonio said with an annoyed tone.

“And? I don’t recall asking for advice from some worthless idiot”

Antonio just watched at him a while without throwing some snarky comment back, cocking his head to the side a bit, narrowing his eyes a little like he was thinking really hard.

“Something happened down there, didn’t it? You wouldn’t take a longer course just for the sake of fun”, he said with an accusing tone. Arthur glared daggers at him and turned his eyes back on the maps.

“Get out”

 

Sunset. The sea was as calm as it was ever going to get and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Only the orange and red of the last rays and a few stars starting to blink through the fading light. Everyone had stopped working and were now just enjoying the silence and the calm. When the moon was shining full and the people in the deck were singing old songs and drinking rum, Antonio sneaked out and knocked on the door of a certain cabin. A grunt was heard from the inside and Antonio sneaked in. Arthur was resting his forehead against his palms and didn’t bother looking up even when Antonio closed the door. The room was dim with only some candles as a source of any kind of light. When he didn’t say anything, Arthur raised his eyes and looked unimpressed at the one at the door.

“Oh, you” he blatantly said and took a swing from the bottle on his table. Antonio, waiting for Arthur to look at him, slid the lock on the door and took a step forward. Arthur, saying nothing, merely raised his eyebrows questionably. Antonio smirked at him and sat down on his table, on top of all the maps. He reached out to grab the half full bottle of rum and took a swig too. Arthur still didn’t say a thing and was watching Antonio’s every move carefully leaning back on his chair.

“Tell me”, Antonio said placing the bottle down, “how come you don’t want to take the shortcut?”

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business”, Arthur spat annoyed when his inferior was once again questioning his choices.

“Well, you see, it kind of is”, Antonio said standing up and slowly walking behind Arthur. He lazily draped his arms to lean against the back of the chair, lowering his head so he could mutter right into Arthur’s ear.

“Since you’re the reason I really want to do some unspeakable, low, dirty things”, Antonio whispered his voice raspy. Slowly, but smoothly without any kind of hesitant, he started tracing his fingers down Arthurs chest. Arthur didn’t move a single muscle.

“Oh, am I now? And what does that have to do with my route choices?” Arthur asked and took a sharp inhale when Antonio’s hands glided over his nipples through his shirt.

“Well”, he said drawing the word long, “it’s so much more difficult to teach you a lesson with all those curious eyes and sharp ears all around us”

“You need to teach ME a lesson?” Arthur laughed, snapping his hands around Antonio’s wrists to stop them from going any more south. He spun around making Antonio who was leaning against the back of the chair to almost lose his balance. His hands were now in a very uncomfortable position and he shot an annoyed glare to Arthur, who was now smirking back at him.

“D’aww, poppet, you really think I’d let you play with me just like that?”

Arthur rose from his chair still holding Antonio’s wrists in his grip. If they hadn’t been in such a twisted, painful position Antonio thought he could have snapped them free without any effort, but, well, now he couldn’t. Antonio huffed and tried to wiggle his hands free despite the look of amusement from his Captain. The cabin wasn’t very spacy with Arthurs mahogany desk and his bunkbed against the wall taking most of the room, so with a single step Antonio was now against the wall. They were about the same height, Antonio maybe a centimeter or few taller. Arthur let go of his wrists and placed his other hand next to Antonio leaning against the wall and the other one grabbing his chin twisting Antonio’s face so that their eyes met.

“I should teach YOU not to question your Captain”

Antonio said nothing, but a small grin creeped on his face tugging the corners of his mouth. Arthur, displeased with this tightened his grip on Antonio’s jaw his eyes darkening a shade. Antonio lifted his now free hands to wrap them around Arthur’s waist and pulled him suddenly closer. Their lips clashed together and Antonio bit the others lower lip then sucking on it. It would sure leave a darker patch there. Arthur, first taken aback was now leaning into the touch and sliding his hands down the wall fingernails making a scratching noise. Antonio let the others lip free with a wet noise when their lips separated.

“I knew you wanted me”, Antonio grinned and slid his hands lower to the front of Arthur’s pants. With a single finger he drew a light line down from the others navel over the bulge on his pants. Arthur’s breath hitched slightly. Antonio continued sliding his fingers up Arthur’s front studying his Captain’s expressions carefully. When his fingers were at the level of Arthur’s shoulders he suddenly grasped them and pushed the other so they ended up on the bed. Arthur let out a single yelp and tried to kick the other. Now this wasn’t at all what Arthur had in mind. HE wasn’t supposed to be lying there on his back, ANTONIO was. But there the grinning little devil was, crawling to sit on top of him this time pinning Arthur’s hands down on top of him. This left the Spaniard hovering over his face, watching in delight as Arthur tried his best to wiggle free looking furious. After not getting anywhere with it, he settled to just glaring daggers.

“Now, would you just look at that”, Antonio hummed, “the mighty Captain. The Pirate of all pirates, all helpless and oh, so flushed up just from a little kiss”

“Shut up”, Arthur huffed and turned his face refusing to watch that smug face any longer. Antonio leaned forward so that Arthur could feel his hot breath against his neck and his ear.

“I want to touch you and kiss you and tease you and tear you apart”, Antonio whispered with a low, honey dripping voice and Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine and his breaths started to get little harsher.

“Fuck you”, Arthur spat behind his teeth trying to cover his voice almost cracking when Antonio slightly rolled his hips on top of Arthur.

“I want to fuck YOU though”, Antonio murmured to his ear and started to kiss his way from his earlobe down along his jaw. Arthur without even registering it, twisted his head so that his neck was more exposed. Antonio continued licking and biting and sucking down his jaw and Arthur was having a hard time trying not to let out a moan. He felt Antonio’s hands grasping tighter on his wrists when he arched his back a little. When Antonio was making a mark on his collarbone, Arthur seemed to have gotten his senses back and now again remembered how that low bastard had him all trapped.

“G-Get off me”, he managed voice only cracking once. Antonio gave a few more bites to that mark before he was sure it would stay for days. He lifted his head and cocked it slightly to look at Arthur in fake curiosity.

“You want me to stop?” Antonio asked tilting his head some more and rolling his hips again, making it all too clear to Arthur that he was well aware of that bulge against his ass.

“Just say the words, honey, and I’ll leave you all alone”, Antonio promised a knowing grin on his face. He was sure Arthur would be begging for him later that night. Arthur opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it giving a dirty look instead. He was flaming red by now and wiggled his hips a little to ease the weight of the other sitting on top of him. The friction however made him snap his eyes shut and he could hear Antonio almost purring.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me”, he mused and before Arthur could shoot something back he kissed him on the lips. The kiss was so fiery and full of lust and all the frustration they had built up inside them. Antonio’s grip loosening up a bit, Arthur jerked his hands free only to wrap them around the others head and neck. He pulled Antonio down so their kiss was just a bruising mess. Antonio pulled back when he started to feel dizzy from the lack of air. Both of them gasping, Arthur pushed up and climbed to sit on Antonio’s lap instead, Antonio first moving away to free his legs. He slid his hands to start unbuttoning Antonio’s shirt.  It was sticking to the skin from sweat and Arthur pulled it over Antonio’s broad shoulders. Tossing the shirt away, he placed his index finger to Antonio’s chest. Slowly dragging his nail lower and leaving a red line, he reached the edge of Antonio’s pants. He had been studying the others face all the while and now grinning he placed his palm over Antonio’s crotch.

“All hot and hard for me, sailor?” he mused starting to rub a little, his other hand running along the others jawline. Antonio let out a small whine and tried rolling his hips into the touch.

“Aye, Captain”, Antonio breathed out his eyes heavy and he started tearing the shirt off of Arthur. A few buttons popping off, the shirt was soon tossed over and Antonio moved to start pulling off Arthur’s pants too.  Arthur swatted his hands away and instead rose away to sit in front of Antonio. He run a hand through his dirty blond hair and narrowed his eyes smiling cunningly.

“What now?” Antonio growled seemingly frustrated. He wiped a few sweat drops away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Take off your pants”, Arthur commanded wanting to see the other do what HE said.

“I’m not taking any orders”, Antonio spat back getting more and more annoyed with every second that passed. He tried to reach out and pin Arthur down, but the other moved away getting out of the bed and on his feet.

“Nuh-uh”, he said all while smirking, “I told you, I’m not letting you just toy me like that”. He knew he had Antonio all hot and bothered so he purposely sat down on that table his legs open, leaning back with his other hand supporting his weight and the other’s middle finger between his teeth. He watched Antonio watch him sucking that finger, his tongue twisting and turning and the finger getting wetter and wetter with his spit.

“And what if I won’t obey, oh Captain?” Antonio asked narrowing his eyes. He, too, rose from the bed and walked in front of Arthur, standing between his legs. He placed his hands on Arthur’s tights caressing them somewhat roughly up and down. Arthur placed his wet finger on one of Antonio’s nipples and started rubbing.

“I’ll find someone else to fill me up all good and sweet and rough”, Arthur whispered voice raspy. Antonio looked furious.

“No one else could ever make you feel like I do”, he stated. Antonio leaned to kiss Arthur again biting that already darkened lower lip. Arthur reached to pull Antonio’s pants down his tights and Antonio let out a relieved sigh against Arthur’s lips when his erection was no longer trapped under all the fabric.

“Oh really now?” Arthur mused breaking their kiss. Antonio dropped on his knees and started tugging Arthur’s pants down. Kicking them off, Arthur leaned down his back thumping on the table when he let out a light moan. Antonio started his way up the inner tight leaving small bites when he licked and sucked the fair skin. His hand was rubbing the tip of Arthur’s now free cock and he felt him shiver. Small gasps filled the room and the closer to the base of his cock Antonio got, the louder they got with moans mixed up every now and then. Soon enough, Antonio replaced the hand with his lips, starting slow and teasing and oh, so good. The wet hotness made Arthur almost come right there and then, but he managed to control himself. Starting to suck Antonio made his way up slow but sure. His tongue swirled around heavenly and Arthur felt like he was going to lose it.

“Ah- Antonh-io..”, he stuttered and reached out to tangle his fingers in those dark locks, “you.. ah, I’m going to-ohh, come”

Antonio kept going for a few seconds longer and when he was sure Arthur wouldn’t last anymore, he pulled his head back. He smirked up at Arthur, who was no wiggling his hips looking pained.

“Moron, you”, Arthur swallowed, “need to finish what you started”. Using Antonio’s hair he pulled himself up and was about to finish himself off, but Antonio grasped his wrist before he had the chance to.

“You think you’re really in a place to be giving commands?” Antonio asked with an innocent voice tilting his head victoriously. Arthur’s eyes went wide with shock and he tried to free his hands.

“Now, if you won’t be so nice and kind and do what I tell you to do, I’ll walk out that door and leave you here all alone”, Antonio purred and stood up. Arthur gave him the dirtiest look he could manage, and tried to at least lower their hands enough to get a little friction. Antonio wasn’t having any of that and pulled Arthur’s hands on top of his head. Too bad there wasn’t a wall to pin them up against, he pondered.

“Now, why won’t you be a good boy and get these all nice and wet”, Antonio ordered putting his other hand’s two fingers on Arthur’s lips. First, Arthur didn’t do anything, but after he noted Antonio wasn’t going to back off, he parted his lips slightly so that Antonio grinning knowingly pushed his fingers inside. Arthur closed his eyes and started sucking and swirling like he had before with his own finger. He heard Antonio’s breathing starting to hitch and soon enough he seemed to have decided his fingers were slick enough. With a blob he pulled them out and with the hand that had been keeping Arthur’s wrists pinned together he pushed him to lie on the desk again. Arthur had opened his eyes and didn’t object when Antonio pulled his other leg up to rest on his shoulder. Antonio spat on his fingers and the pushed one inside. Arthur let out a small cry and had his eyes snap close again. His hands desperately searching for anything to crab he dug his fingers into Antonio’s shoulder and upper arm.

“Relax”, Antonio muttered and started moving the finger around slow and careful first, “you’re so tight it’s like you’ve never had anything up here before”

Arthur was now panting and wiggling his hips trying to get more comfortable.

“I’m not some”, he managed, “virg-ihhn”. A moan got out when Antonio pushed in another one. The stretch hurt and spit was really the worst lubricant he could imagine, but he was still almost ashamed of how much it still turned him on. Feeling those fingers slowly but surely open him up, almost hitting that precious spot.

“Ahah, didn’t think so”, Antonio breathed out a shaky chuckle. He was almost done after having added a third finger. Arthur, a moaning mess under him tried to say something, but was cut off with a push that brushed his sweet spot ever so slightly. Antonio lowered to suck Arthur’s other nipple and Arthur was now tugging his hair trying not to cry out.

“Come-h oh-n”, he stuttered and reached his other hand to grab the hand inside him. Antonio let the wet nipple fall out of his mouth and flashed a wolfish grin when he saw Arthur’s other eye watching him almost shut.

“You look like a huge mess right now”, Antonio grunted and drew his fingers out. A whine from Arthur almost made him come right there. He pushed the head of his cock slowly inside and this time Arthur couldn’t help but scream out. Antonio lifted Arthur’s other leg up on his shoulder too. He pushed slowly in and then stopped letting the other adjust.

“Do it, ah, hard-hh”, Arthur moaned, “p-hh-lease”

Antonio started moving over him and Arthur’s hands slipped behind him to scratch the skin of his back. Both of them glistering in sweat and their moans and gasps and stutters melting together. Antonio was hitting that sweeter-than-heaven spot and Arthur’s cries of pleasure made Antonio lose his rhythm. The sound of the table banging against the wall and their skin slapping together was surely heard by everyone in the ship, but they were too into it to care. And it’s not like anyone who still had their head on place would dare to complain about it to the Captain or to the man who was more likely to cut off their head than apologize.

With a final cry, Arthur came hard all over Antonio’s stomach. He kept gasping and moaning through his orgasm and not long after Antonio gave a final thrust coming inside Arthur. He collapsed on top of the other and they both gasped for air trying to get their pulse down. After a while Arthur started wriggling under him and pushed Antonio trying to get him up.

“Get it out of me, you filthy animal”, he grunted.

“Oh, right”, Antonio just said and pulled out. He grabbed his shirt that had flown over Arthur’s chair earlier and used it to wipe of the cum on him. He then tossed it away and grabbed Arthur who had his hand draped over his eyes up bridal style. Arthur yelped and tried to get off, but Antonio soon dumped him on the bed falling beside him. His another hand was draped over Arthurs waist and both of them fell instantly asleep.

 

The morning after Arthur woke up to notice his bed beside him empty. Rubbing his eyes he reached out to find his pants lying on the ground and his shirt draping over the edge of the bed. He pulled them on yawning and cracking his neck and knuckles. When he tried to rise up on his feet he felt a wincing pain shoot up from his backside. He cursed Antonio to ground and opened the door of his cabin grumpily. Only to notice the too familiar harbor of his nightmares getting closer and closer.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?” he roared and made every single one of his sailors jump out of their skins. This was not good, they all thought frozen to their places. Furiously Arthur drew his beloved sword out and turned around to notice a shirtless Antonio leaning against the wheel of the boat grinning down on him. With a storm in his eyes he walked up there swinging his sword with everybody’s eyes glued to the two of them.

“I took the liberty to get us on shore as soon as possible”, he commented enjoying the fury on the other’s face. Arthur with calm moves pointed him with the edge of his sword.

“Oh, did you now?” he asked with an overly sweet voice that promised a painful death. Antonio was forced to take a step back and another one and yet another one. Soon he was standing his back against the edge of the ship, laughing nervously.

“HEY IT’S THAT PIRATE WHO GOT AWAY” came a shout from the harbor, now way too close to Arthur’s liking. His face went white like a sheet.

“ARTHUR KIRKLAND YOU SON OF A BITCH I DEMAND YOU TO SURROUNDER IMMEDIATELY”, some high rank guard ran up the quay with a bunch of other guards behind him.

Arthur gulped and turned around only to see his men just standing there staring either at him or the guards.

“What are you idiots just standing there for?” he shouted at everyone, “turn this damn ship around!”

A chorus of yes, sirs and aye, Captains were heard and everyone hurried to do what they were supposed to do. Arthur sprung back to glare at Antonio who was now grinning again.

“Aww, honey, were you caught?”

Arthur pushed him overbroad.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, someone threw down some ladders for the poor man.


End file.
